Hieronymus
by Madilayn
Summary: Remus returns to Grimmauld Place to find that Sirius has taken another bedmate.


SB/RL FQF STORY  
  
TITLE: Hieronymus  
  
CHARACTERS: SB/RL/Teddy Bear  
  
CHALLENGE: Three's Company  
  
Remus crept upstairs to bed. He was back earlier than he had anticipated - but later in the evening than he would have liked.  
  
Sirius would already be in bed, probably asleep.  
  
As he went upstairs, Remus contemplated a hot shower, and then slipping into bed beside his lover, curling up with him and just being with him. Loving him. Having the opportunity, whilst Sirius slept, to gaze his fill, without Sirius trying to seduce him.  
  
Ahh. Sirius. The thought of his lover filled him with joy. So many years apart. So much misunderstanding. So much love.  
  
Remus rushed his hot shower; anxious to sleep by the side of the man he loved. He crept into their bedroom, and looked lovingly at Sirius curled up in bed. He looked so alone there, and Remus quickly slipped in beside him, cradling the larger man against him.  
  
Sirius sighed and turned over, his arms pulling Remus close, burying his face into Remus shoulder. Already, the tension had gone from his body and Remus held him closer, eyes closing, drifting off to sleep. He hardly noticed the small, soft barrier between them.  
  
Remus was woken by kisses. Loving, exuberant kisses - almost the sort of kisses one would expect from Padfoot, rather than Sirius.  
  
Nonetheless, he returned them, just as eagerly, just as lovingly.  
  
"You've come back early," said Sirius. "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"You looked so tired, love," replied Remus. "I didn't have the heart to. But we're both awake now."  
  
"Yes, and I'm not at all tired."  
  
With these words, Sirius began to kiss his lover again, with earnest kisses that meant business; kisses that showed he had more than cuddling on his mind. He worked his way around Remus face, kissing his eyes as well as his lips, and then started to move down his body. Sirius loved that body - loved how it responded to his touch. Loved how it tasted. Loved what that body could do to him.  
  
He pressed hot kisses onto Remus' stomach, and then moved lower, to the part that was crying out for his attention. It had been a month since he had made love to Remus, and he had no intention of rushing anything. He had the time, and he intended to use it.  
  
Gently, he pressed a kiss to the tip of the cock, then let his mouth move lower, encircling the shaft, causing Remus to gasp with pleasure. Tongue was exchanged for mouth, and Sirius happily licked from top to bottom over and over again, his lover's hips jerking with each stroke.  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Sirius, stop playing and suck my fucking cock!"  
  
Sirius looked at Remus and grinned. "My, my. Aren't we impatient today." He moved and kissed his lover's lips. "I just want to enjoy you."  
  
"What goes around comes around, Sirius. Either you start sucking right now or I won't, how shall I put it, please you."  
  
"Bastard." Sirius, nevertheless, resumed his exploration of Remus cock. This time, taking it into his mouth and starting to suck. Remus was as good as his word, and Sirius felt his mouth pressing kisses into his arse, Remus tongue flicking into the hole, and the feel of a finger or two pressing in.  
  
In return, he moved slightly and gave Remus own arse a quick lick, before resuming his previous occupation.  
  
After all, his Remus did have the best tasting cock.  
  
With surprise, he felt Remus leave his arse and move onto his cock. Sirius sighed with even more pleasure. Nothing like a mutual suck - and he began to suck harder himself, Remus hips thrusting into his mouth, and he felt his own hips move.  
  
After a while, the only sounds were moans, and the two lovers pulled each other closer, craving more, so that when they came, both had to frantically swallow to stop from gagging.  
  
They came together again in a long, deep kiss, and Remus maneuvered himself on top of his lover. "Do you want me?" he asked mischievously. "I mean really want me. Do you want me to fuck you stupid?"  
  
"Please. Yes. Stop asking dumb questions, and just do it."  
  
Remus bent over and started to kiss his lover again, maneuvering his cock into position and starting to thrust.  
  
He was surprised by the soft thump on his back; the slight weight that was there, but by now was too far gone in his own pleasure to notice.  
  
Underneath him, Sirius writhed and cried out his own pleasure, his hand joining Remus in stroking his cock, his cries turning to screams as the double pleasure from fucking and stroking had its effect.  
  
Remus in turn cried out his release, and thrust harder into his lover, before collapsing bonelessly onto him, kissing and caressing him.  
  
"You are the most wonderful person," he said. "I don't deserve you."  
  
"Wrong, Moony my love. I don't deserve you. I never have."  
  
Then Remus remembered the thumping he had felt on his back, and realized the slight weight was there - soft and fluffy. He also realized that whatever it was was clutched firmly in Sirius hand.  
  
"What the hell have you been thumping me with?"  
  
At that, Sirius looked puzzled and the two sat up. Both saw what Sirius had clutched in his hand.  
  
"A teddy bear?" asked Remus incredulously. "You decided to bring a teddy bear to bed with us?"  
  
Sirius looked at the bear fondly. It was battered and clearly old, but clearly much loved. "Not just any teddy bear, Remus, but Hieronymus. My very own teddy bear. The recipient of all my secrets, and the only thing I love almost as much as you."  
  
"All your secrets?"  
  
"Well nearly all. I found him just after you left, and I was so lonely that I started to bring him to bed again. Just to cuddle, to pretend it was you."  
  
Remus looked pale. "Sirius, you didn't."  
  
"No! Even if I had wanted to, Hieronymus isn't that sort of bear."  
  
Both of them laughed at that, laughed until they collapsed helplessly in each other's arms, Hieronymus smooshed between them.  
  
Sirius fished him out and smoothed the fur. "Poor Hieronymus. I hadn't realized I still had a grip on him."  
  
"I think I'm getting jealous of Hieronymus. Does he have to come to bed with us?"  
  
"No, Remus. In fact, now you're back, he can go on the dresser and just watch, rather than participate."  
  
Remus frowned. "I'm not sure I can fuck you with your teddy bear watching me"  
  
Sirius grinned slyly. "Well, we can always stick him on the dresser and see. I'm sure you can get used to it."  
  
He got out of bed and carried Hieronymus over to the dresser, giving the teddy a quick squeeze before putting it tenderly down. Climbing back into bed, he wrapped himself around Remus, pressing him down under him. "How about I make love to you first - then we can see how you go."  
  
Remus laughed and kissed Sirius. "What an excellent idea. I take it Hieronymus is discrete?"  
  
"He's never told anybody anything I've said to him."  
  
The two exchanged loving kisses and Sirius started to move against his lover, both of them crying out with love and passion.  
  
And on the dresser, Hieronymus closed his eyes. There were some things a self-respecting teddy bear just didn't want to have to witness. 


End file.
